<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating Out by AceLucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578789">Eating Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky'>AceLucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Helping a Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lessons, Oluo Bozardo/reader, Oluo is in love with Petra but needs help, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Reader Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual acts on fruit, Teaching, Teasing, lessons in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oluo has been incredibly tetchy as of late, Eld and the others believe he's sexually frustrated. When the reader gets him on his own they find out the truth which leads to an inevitable lesson in love, sex and cunnilingus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oluo Bozado/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this is a story that no one asked for but I decided to write it anyway. It's for me even if no one else enjoys haha. I kept going back and forward on whether to spell the name as Oluo or Auruo, but went for Oluo as it was easier. </p><p>I've had some pretty weird dreams and thoughts in between wakefulness/sleep at the moment due to everything happening in the world. </p><p>There are a further 2 chapters to follow, it was supposed to be a one chapter fic but was getting too long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He just seems so worked up all the time,” Petra said as looked up from her food and across the table. </p><p>“Where is he anyway?” Eld </p><p>“Probably sulking” Gunther added. </p><p>“More like bootlicking Captain Levi,” Eld scoffed.</p><p>You sat in silence listening to the others, you felt bad for Oluo, sure he was a bit much, pompous and arrogant but there had to be a reason. The constant bickering between him and Petra was kinda cute and.</p><p>“What he needs is a good fuck.” Eld remarked.</p><p>You and Petra both had to try to contain yourselves from spitting out your drink. </p><p>“Yes!” Gunther slammed his fist on the table, “He probably hasn’t put out in ages and is just sexually frustrated.”</p><p>You and Petra looked at each other and both rolled your eyes, so tonight was going to be one of those nights was it? Levi Squad were pretty famous for the pranks they played on one another and constant teasing, it seemed in pretty good spirits, at least it usually did… But without Oluo there, it seemed kinda wrong to be speaking ill of him. </p><p>Thankfully it wasn’t long before the topic of conversation changed and you found you were able to relax more around the others, still where was Oluo you hadn’t seen him all evening and wondered whether he’d been closer than you all thought in the dining hall and overheard what was being said.</p><p>The others slowly left for bed, the dining hall filtering out until you were the only one left scribbling in your diary. You’d found it a constant comfort in difficult times, a way of mapping out your feelings and on that particular evening your thoughts kept returning to Oluo. </p><p>As you walked out of the dining hall something caught your eye, “Oluo?” you took a step out into the courtyard.</p><p>Oluo was sat on the steps staring off into the distance, he didn’t look up when you said his name and he appeared to be swaying, potentially a little drunk. You moved so you beside him and sat down silently placing a hand on his shoulder. His immediate reaction was to push you away, hardly surprising you thought, he had been rather tetchy recently. </p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” </p><p>Oluo scoffed and took another swig from the bottle he was carrying. </p><p>“Oh come on it can’t be that bad surely,” you said softly, reaching out for him once again. This time he didn’t push you away. </p><p>“There’s no point,” he begun and took yet another swig, you took the bottle off him and joined him in drinking despite the fact you’d already been drinking wine that evening. </p><p>The two of you sat on the steps drinking together, barely speaking for some time but it didn’t feel awkward like you thought it might have. When you ran out of wine you went to get more and as you passed the bottle to Oluo he smiled for the first time that evening. </p><p>He opened his mouth several times as if about to say something and then closed it again. Whatever it was you could tell he wanted to talk but was somehow struggling with the words to say it, it was incredibly unlike him. </p><p>“My offer still stands you know, if you want to talk.”</p><p>Oluo sighed, but this time he did respond and the conversation soon turned to Petra. You sat there listening to Oluo practically declare his love for her and his concerns over any potential future. The more he spoke the more he opened up and started to enter into territory that you’d never expected to be discussing with him. As you watched him talk so passionately you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in the moonlight, he was relaxing around you and as he did so the lines on his face from where he always seemed so serious now appeared to melt to reveal a more youthful appearance.  </p><p>“It’s just, she’s so beautiful but what if I let her down?” He asked looking at you with concern, his brows were furrowed and the traces of fear begun to seep into the creases of his face once again. </p><p>“You could never let her down, not if you’re yourself.” You said in earnest. </p><p>He looked up at you and smiled for a moment before the same look of concern, he stared down at another empty bottle, his words were starting to slur now and you wondered if it might be time for the two of you to go to bed. </p><p>“In the bedroom you know?” Oluo continued, “I mean not that it would ever get that far,” he gave a nervous laugh and scratched at the back of his head. His voice seemed different now, more genuine. </p><p>You blinked several times as Oluo’s stare pierced you, were you really going to talk about this with him? Even if you did, was it okay to give advice and really go into the details, sure you felt comfortable enough round him but would he be okay with that? The pause in speech between the two of you seemed to go on forever, bushes rustled in the wind and an owl hooted somewhere nearby. You took a deep breath and swigged the remainder of the alcohol in the bottle you held. An idea formed. You knew he only had eyes for Petra, that much was obvious to everyone, but you had fantasied about being taken by him, especially with the conversation you were now having and how close you were. Perhaps you could help ease him after all. </p><p>Okay so you’d had a few drinks and after what the others had been talking about earlier that evening an idea popped into your head. You could help him right? And it would be fun, for the both of you and maybe Eld had been right all along. </p><p>“I’m sure you wouldn’t disappoint her Oluo, you know sex is a two way thing and even if you’re both just figuring it out that’s okay,” you’d placed a hand on his knee and squeezed without even realising you were doing it. Your fingers slowly traced up his thigh, when you saw Oluo gulp and look down at your hand you quickly pulled away. </p><p>Unperturbed by your action it appeared Oluo also had a plan, or maybe he was asking out of innocence, either way he left you intrigued, “The thing I really struggle with, the area I’m not so confident with and I’m worried she’ll laugh at me is.”</p><p>He paused and looked at you, now you really were curious. </p><p>He closed his eyes and spoke so fast the words practically blurred into one, “I am completely clueless when it comes to going down on a girl, I don’t know what i’m doing,” he paused for a second and then added, “The last time it was just awful.”</p><p>Now it was your turn to pause, you weren’t exactly sure what you were expecting but it certainly wasn’t that.</p><p>Taking a moment to access the situation you offered what was probably a pitiful smile that was meant to reassure him but you were pretty sure it had the opposite effect. “I’ll be right back,” you said.</p><p>As you walked back into the mess hall you calculated your options, you needed to make a decision about what to do now. You couldn’t leave Oluo alone and not return, knowing him he’d be distraught and anxious for days which would make his ‘new’ personality even more intolerable. Having a breather away from him was good, it meant you could spend a few minutes weighing up the pros and cons of the situation and how best to attack. </p><p>You returned a few minutes later, Oluo was sat in the same place, head in hands.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay,” you said as you nuzzled up close to him, “This is definitely not the best fruit to show you with but it’s the best I could find,” you pulled an orange out of your pocket, peeled it and removed several segments leaving the rest in tact. </p><p>He seemed confused about where you were going with this. </p><p>“I could show you,” you said turning the orange over. “The best way to eat a girl out.”</p><p>Oluo’s expression changed like he sobered up in a second, you weren’t sure where the sudden surge of courage came from but all it took was the slightest nod from him for you to slowly kiss the flesh of the orange and then started to move your tongue, swirling in small circles and tracing your lips across the surface before delving in further. Over the next few minutes you continued to slowly show off your moves to Oluo, sat at an angle where he could enjoy the show as you begun to suck harder at the juices, moaning as you did so. As ashamed as you were to admit it, doing this was getting you off especially knowing how close to Oluo you were and seeing a slight bulge in his trousers when you glanced downward. </p><p>“There, like that,” you said as you stopped and held the orange out, your eyes glancing upwards at Oluo.</p><p>His mouth was agape, eyes hungry and cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Well?” you asked coyly as you passed another orange to him, “Give it a go,” you took another orange from your pocket, “or you know, continue working on that one, I’m sure you could work all the juice from it.”</p><p>Oluo froze, then slowly went for the orange you’d just been eating. A grin spread across your face, “Well from the way you decided that you are a hungry man, I’m sure you could impress anyone.”</p><p>You watched him with keen interest, he was practically following the patterns and moves you’d showed him and slowly he devoured the entire thing. You chuckled just watching him, there was something kind of cute and endearing about how he had been listening to you. </p><p>“Now,” you said slowly as you reached out with a handkerchief and wiped the juice from round his lips, “How would you feel about trying it out for real.”</p><p>You watched his adam’s apple bob, as he gulped. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>He couldn’t be that naive surely?</p><p>“I could show you what to do,” you purred as you stroked his gold and ashen hair. </p><p>“I…” he stuttered, his cheeks now an even brighter shade of red. </p><p>“It’s your choice,” you said as you stood up and started to walk away from him. You heard him get up and the sound of his boots as he chased after you.</p><p>The two of you were careful that no one was around to see you heading into your quarters together, when the door closed behind you, you were able to breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lesson One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty self-explanatory really - they make it back to private quarters where the first lesson begins (and it goes off with a bang). Afterwards some secrets and truths are shared (hurt/comfort and fluff incoming).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of your boots and unbuckling your belt you watched Oluo’s face with great satisfaction and amusement. When you slid out of your trousers and head towards the bed, beckoning him to follow you couldn’t help but giggle. You’d taken your clothes off in a fashion you felt almost resembled a lesson, he was still fully clothed and yet apart from your bra and knickers you were now completely naked. </p><p>You lay down, head on the pillows, knees up together.</p><p>“Well?” You said cocking your head to the side, “How am I going to teach you if you don’t get a closer look?”</p><p>When he walked over to the bed all traces of the cocky, arrogant man he could be were gone, now he seemed nervous and unsure, whether of himself or the situation you couldn’t be certain. </p><p>He sat on the bed, as he did so you allowed your knees to fall to the side, exposing your panties which were already wet through with your arousel. Looking down at Oluo’s pants you could already see his member straining against them, the bulge more prominent than it had been when you were outside. </p><p>“The problem with most men is they have no idea how to eat pussy right, they go in straight for the kill far too eager and only concentrate on the clitoris. The key is to take your time, explore, have fun.”</p><p>He nodded and gulped again as one of your hands trailed down your body, unbuttoning your shirt as you went so he could better admire the rise and fall of your heavy chest. </p><p>When your hand reached between your legs you drew small circles through the material, “See a lot of men think they have to wait until a girl is completely naked to pleasure her but that just isn’t true you see?”</p><p>He nodded again and leant in closer so you felt his breath against your thigh, “Kiss me here if you’d like,” you said as you continued to draw the circles applying a little pressure. </p><p>Without hesitation Oluo bent down and to your surprise he trailed kisses along your thigh which took your breath away. There was a romance and seduction about him you hadn’t been expecting which got you wondering why the girls weren’t so enamoured with his bedroom capabilities. </p><p>When he kissed between your legs they were small soft kisses, you heard him inhale sharply through his nose, “Your scent is driving me crazy over here.”</p><p>Now it was your turn to blush, “I…really?”</p><p>Oluo grinned as he kissed and nibbled at your thigh, one of his hands held you at your hip and the other squeezed your other thigh. His eyes were closed as he continued to kiss you, the way he gently sucked your flesh you had no doubt he would leave a trial of perfect love bites. </p><p>He pressed one last kiss between your legs and then sat back up awaiting his next instruction like an obedient puppy. He slid off his jacket as he watched you and removed his cravat, unbuttoning the top of his shirt immediately, clearly flustered. </p><p>You slid your panties down over your legs and threw them onto the floor, you watched as Oluo licked his lips when your legs parted, this time exposing your soaked sex. A chill went up your spine as your core was exposed to the cool evening air, but you had no doubt that Oluo would soon be on hand to help with that. </p><p>He let out a groan, one of his hands gently palmed himself through his trousers as he stared at you and drunk you in with his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you what to do, I want you to show me what you’ve been doing.”</p><p>Oluo, hungry as he was, seemed to have forgotten the advice you’d given him as he dived down and immediately started to greedily lick your aching cunt, flicking his tongue harshly against your clit before nibbling on it causing you to squeak out loud. </p><p>He sat up to look at you, juices covering his chin, “Oh…” he said and blushed, “I forgot to take it slow.”</p><p>“You think,” you said almost annoyed.</p><p>“Like this,” you stroked yourself slowly to mimic where you wanted him to lick. This time when he bent down between your legs he was gentle and slow, taking his time to explore you, his hands came up round the back of your thighs and he pulled you down the bed a little so you were closer to him. He continued at a slow pace, clearly enjoying the taste of you, ensuring you enjoyed every moment as much as he clearly was. His glanced upward as he moved his tongue up your core slowly in one long, excruciating lick, his eyes locked with yours. </p><p>“Oluo…” you moaned his name as you panted, already starting to feel the familiar warmth spread from your stomach and outwards. “Good boy,” you praised as you stroked his hair, “That’s it, nice and slow, take your…” You were unable to say the word time when he nibbled very softly at your flesh, this time it was pleasant. </p><p>He continued to slowly lick and lap at your aching cunt, he took you by surprise when he ran two fingers down either side of your clit, using his mouth to suck as the nub, his fingers gently squeezing inwards. One finger then slid inside you, slowly at first, cautious not to startle you, the moan that escaped your lips told him it was safe to continue and he slid another finger inside you and started gently thrust them in and out. </p><p>Your back started to arch at the feeling, “Yes….like that, curl your fingers…” you instructed and Oluo followed the orders immediately making you cry out.   Your hands gripped onto the bedsheets as you felt yourself growing closer to orgasm, you hadn’t expected Oluo to make you cum so quickly but here you were.</p><p>You gripped onto his hair when you knew you were about to come undone and bucked into his face as you came, crying out his name as he continued to gently lap you up, shaking with overstimulation he licked a few more times before slowly pulling away, his grip on your thighs and hip loosening. </p><p>“Shit…” you breathed </p><p>Oluo looked triumphant, you didn’t think you’d ever seen him look happier than he did when he looked down at you now. </p><p>“Wow….that was, a vast improvement,” you said as you giggled. Your legs now closed together, somehow after climax it was far easier to feel embarrassed and ashamed. </p><p>Oluo licked his lips and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, maybe not the sexiest of images but then sex was never how they told you it would be, it was always full of silly moments and clumsy accidents. </p><p>“I’m impressed at your restraint,” you commented, looking down at his trousers which were still buttoned up despite what must have been a painfully hard erection. </p><p>He smirked as he sat down on the bed, “Well, my aim was to please you, not me.”</p><p>Your head lay back on the pillow as you steadied your breathing for a moment, Oluo didn’t move he just sat watching you, a trace of a smile still on his face. Now your attention turned to his pleasure, the plan had been  to make him jerk himself off while you watched, but he had treated you so well that another idea formed, you’d already gone so far so why not go the whole way?</p><p>You reached out for him, for a moment he seemed to hesitate but when you beckoned he complied and allowed you to pull him into your arms. </p><p>As he lay on top of you, his breath hitched with anticipation, so close you could feel his heat you leaned in and whispered, “What about it then? You wanna fuck me too?” </p><p>From the expression on his face he was not expecting that, “I…” he begun.</p><p>“You don’t have to, I’m sorry,” you begun to apologise realising that this wasn’t where you had planned for the evening to go and didn’t want to make Oluo uncomfortable.</p><p>“Shhhh,” he said and placed a finger to your lips. You kissed it, your tongue then sucking the tip as you looked innocently at him. When you let go of his finger he gently traced your cheek bone and down to your jaw. Holding your head steady, the eye contact you had with him in that moment was beautifully intense. </p><p>He just smiled and kissed your lips so that your neck craned up to meet him. Oh, he’d been kissing your thighs so hungrily and you’d shared the most intimate part of your body with him yet his lips you hadn’t tasted and now, now he kissed so tenderly it almost broke your heart. He was careful and soft and sweet, he ran a hand through your hair and cupped your chin. His tongue gently slid in between your lips to explore your mouth and he slowly ground his hips against you. You could feel moisture in your eyes as you kissed and wondered for a moment what on earth it could be. </p><p>As he broke the kiss his name escaped from your lips without you even realising it, your cheeks were hot, forehead sticky. You looked up at the man on top of you, he leant in to kiss you again.</p><p>“Wait,” you pushed him backwards, “I…maybe this isn’t the best idea after all,” you felt tears well up in your eyes. </p><p>Oluo got off the bed immediately, hurt clear in his eyes but you also noted at how quickly he reacted, not wanting to make you uncomfortable and gave a slight nod. </p><p>Oh. This was supposed to just be a bit of harmless fun between friends but were you feeling something for him after all? Shit. </p><p>You sat up on your knees and looked across to the wall so you couldn’t see his reaction as you spoke. “I hope you’ve had a fun time and learnt something. I’m sure Petra will melt into you if you kiss her like that, maybe it’s best we both sleep, unless you wanna you know, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to finish yourself off, I can watch, or I could touch you. I’m just not sure sex is the best idea you know, I’m just tired,” you said quickly through tears. You knew you were rambling, just stringing words together as you tried in your head to make sense of what you were feeling and why. </p><p>When you looked back over your shoulder Oluo was stood looking confused, hurt still visible on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, clearly confused. He took a step towards you and held out his hand, “Did I do something wrong?” Now he looked almost like a wounded puppy. </p><p>You gave a small mirthless laugh and wiped away the tears, determined not to let him see you weak, but then you realised it was too late for that. Oluo’s hand was still extended, you reached out for it tentatively. He took hold of you gently, his thumb rubbing small soothing circles over the mound of Venus. </p><p>“Oluo i’m sorry,” you repeated, far quieter and slower now. </p><p>It only just struck you that you were still half naked and with your shirt unbuttoned, you felt exposed and foolish. As if sensing your discomfort Oluo bent down and picked up his jacket and laid it across your lap.</p><p>“Thank you,” you said. </p><p>“Anytime,” Oluo smiled at you, “Can I sit?”</p><p>You nodded and patted the bed next to you, “What’s going on?” He asked, still holding your hand.</p><p>How had this evening ended up like this? It was he who sought comfort in talking to you, comfort in being physical with you. You were the teacher, you were the one who was in control of the situation and planned on making Oluo feel like a God by the end, but maybe without the arrogant attitude. And now you were the one who needed comfort in his arms, you were the one struggling to come to terms with the truth. </p><p>“It’s just,” you started and then inhaled sharply, you closed your eyes when you continued to speak, not wanting to see his reaction when you spoke. “I’ve been feeling so lonely recently, I have so many friends here and I’m grateful for that. I guess I want a companionship, to feel about someone the way you do Petra. I’ve had a string of short term relationships and…for want of a better word, fuck buddies… I guess that’s why the thought of propositioning you this evening didn’t phase me at all. But the men and women I’ve been with, they were great when it came to sex, not so much when it came to the tenderness or love you know…I always imagined sex to be this wonderful thing that connected you to someone else and I realise now how foolish I’ve been.”</p><p>Oluo shifted up the bed a little closer to you and placed an arm round you, you didn’t squirm or flinch, it was really rather nice. But that was the problem, this evening which you thought would be a bit of kinky fun, much like previous flings, had quickly escalated into something else which involved feelings, or at least a sense of what it would be like to be with someone who actually loved you. That was difficult water to navigate. </p><p>“Hey Y/N look at me,” his hand was on your jaw again, a feather stroke touch, your eyes opened. </p><p>“Seeing as we’re having truth hour over here,” Oluo begun, it was now his turn to inhale sharply and close his eyes, “I lied to you earlier on this evening.”</p><p>“You did?” </p><p>He looked ashamed as he spoke, “I told you that I’d had issues with women in bed, with going down on a girl hence….the situation.” He sighed deeply and furrowed his brows, “I should have told you the full truth from the start, it’s just I’ve never…..” He was turning a deep shade of red now, the hand that cupped your chin had dropped to your lap, his other hand was scrunched up, thumb constantly moving across fingers with agitation and nerves. “I’m never gone down on a woman before, in fact, I’ve never…been with a woman at all.”</p><p>You sat back a little, “Wait, you’re a virgin?”</p><p>Oluo stood up and slapped his thighs, “Yes, I’m sorry I lied to you, that wasn’t fair you should have known the truth and…” He looked so disappointed in himself, “You can return the jacket to me tomorrow.” He turned to leave your quarters.</p><p>“Wait, Oluo.”</p><p>He turned back to look at you, tears now filling his eyes.</p><p>“What are we like, the two of us. I doubt anyone has cried this much in the bedroom in a long time.”</p><p>You saw that warm smile form as he gave a small laugh, you reached out to him again, “It’s okay, I’m sorry i’m such a mess, we’re both such a mess…..I dunno what was wrong with me a moment ago.” He walked back over to your side, “Sex can sometimes be harmless fun, sometimes it brings up a lot of emotions…you can’t always tell until you’re in the moment.” You paused for a beat, “But…I know I said a lot of waffle a minute ago, I think we’re such good friends and we’ve shared so much that maybe if you want to, knowing what we both do now…I’d still like you to stay the night and if you like we can complete the lesson.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, it's warmed my kinky little heart to see that people have actually taken the time to read this and for leaving some Kudos! Thank you so much. I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in this story as there isn't a lot of new content for Oluo or any of the original Levi Squad. So that's made me happy!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the final one should be up within the next day or so. Also I am happy to take requests if there's anything you'd like me to consider writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lesson Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up in the bedroom as the lesson intensifies (after it gets off to a false start). Oluo has an accident but it's all very loving and safe and fun. <br/>Sorry I'm terrible at chapter summaries!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oluo looked nervous, “I…it’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t know how.”</p><p>“Hey it’s okay,” you reassured him, “I’m here to teach you remember?” You allowed his jacket to slide to the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. </p><p>Oluo nodded though he seemed to shake a little with nerves as he started to move closer to you once again.</p><p>“Oh darling,” you pulled him in close, his head nestled between your breasts as your shirt opened. You lay like that for a moment, unmoving and comfortable, just gently stroking his back allowing him to get used to the feeling of laying on top of you.</p><p>When you started to kiss again it was like before, so soft and tender, his hips slowly grinding against you, his hands gently exploring your body. You could feel the heat coming from him and undid his shirt, he sat upwards as you took his shirt off exposing his scarred chest. You trailed the scars with your finger tips and pressed soft kisses, your hand getting lost in his hair. </p><p>His cheeks were red and his breathing increasing as he rocked his hips against you, even though his trousers were still on you didn’t want to rush him. One of his hands reached down to your chest, his eyes looking at you for permission and when you nodded he took one of your breasts in his hand and started to squeeze.</p><p>“Gently sweetie,” you instructed, his grip loosened a bit and turned into more of a massage, this served to illicit a moan from your pursed lips. “Now use your thumb and index finger to gently rub the nipple.” Again he did what you said, he was cautious with his movements not wanting to be too rough, it was that same tenderness which had made you tearful earlier. You pulled him back down on top of you so you could wrap your legs around his waist. He continued to dry hump you, just getting a taste of how it would feel, understanding his body and yours, what rhythm and position would work for him. You let out little mewling moans, not breaking eye contact as you did so. </p><p>It was then you noticed that Oluo looked concerned for a moment and you recognised the change of pace in his movements and breathing.   </p><p>A moment later you heard him hiss as his body shuddered several times and he collapsed on you, “Shit I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to….” he was cut off, there it was. He bit his lower lip and let out a cry as his hand flew up to his mouth. It was funny in a way, you hadn’t realised until now that he’d gone the whole evening without doing that. He lifted himself up and looked down at his trousers, one hand still covering his mouth, a spot of blood dropping on your chest. His cheeks red he rolled off you and then sat up, head in hands. </p><p>It took you a moment to realise what had happened but when you did you shook your head, “No it’s okay really, please don’t apologise.”</p><p>He looked up at you now so lost, teary eyed and like he’d burst into tears. You sat up and scooted down the bed to comfort him, placing an arm round his shoulders, “It’s alright.” He buried his head in your chest, “Stupid, stupid boy,” you heard him mutter.</p><p>You pulled back and tilted his chin, your thumb wiped away the blood from his lips. You shook your head, “You’re not stupid at all, please don’t say that about yourself.” You stroked his hair, trying to do anything you could to comfort him and let him know he’d done nothing wrong. His lip was bleeding pretty badly, taking off your shirt you went to dab it and hold the material to the wound to stem the bleeding. One of his hands reached up to meet yours. </p><p>“It’s okay, trust me, many have done the same it’s not uncommon and it doesn’t make you stupid. It just means I’m really hot yeah?” You laughed and when you pulled the shirt away saw Oluo crack a smile. </p><p>Your other hand remained in his hair, gently ruffling it, “Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” As you spoke you weren’t sure whether Oluo would trust you but you wanted to do this for him. To show him a tenderness and understanding to make him believe he’d done nothing wrong. </p><p>You placed a hand on his belt, “Will you let me?”</p><p>You realised you hadn’t exactly been clear on your intention, but hoped Oluo would get the drift, he nodded giving you the permission you needed to continue. His hand moved away from his mouth, the bleeding had stopped, you took the shirt from him so that you could clean the blood stain, not that you really minded.</p><p>You undid his belt buckle slowly and removed his pants and underwear, revealing the sticky mess underneath. “It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed about,” you soothed. </p><p>You went to the sink and filled a large bowl with water, placing it by the fire to hear it so you could scrub his clothes clean. With a warm, wet cloth you walked back over to him and gently cleaned him up. He refused to make eye contact with you as you did this, just letting out a small hiss through his teeth when you touched his sensitive skin.</p><p>His cock was soft but he moaned all the same, the colour from his cheeks trickling down his neck.</p><p>“There, is that better?” You asked.</p><p>He nodded, eyes still closed, “Much, thank you.”</p><p>He was shivering a little so you lay a blanket over him while you took his clothes over the bowl. Now knelt in your room, naked and scrubbing his underclothes clean it struck you that it didn’t feel strange at all. You looked over your shoulder at Oluo who had now clutched the blanket to his chest and was watching you intently as you hung his clothes up to dry. </p><p>“I cannot believe that was my first time with a woman and I didn’t get to have sex,” he said as he stood up from the bed and bent down to grab his jacket. </p><p>You walked towards him and took hold of his arm, “Wait.”</p><p>He looked at you quizzically, “Hmm?”</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>“Stay?”</p><p>You nodded as you tried to pull him closer, “Your clothes are drying, it’s cold tonight, stay here under the covers with me.” You knew as you spoke that no matter how much you tried to sound casual, you sounded anything but. It wasn’t desperation that laced your voice, no, it was something else, a need for him to see you. </p><p>Oluo slid into bed with you a moment later, both naked, both chilly and in need of warmth. You were the big spoon and he the little, your arms cradled him as you pulled him into your chest so his back was flush with your breasts. </p><p>Now the room was silent you could both hear the rain pattering against the windows and in the distance the soft rumbling of thunder. You nuzzled into his neck,</p><p>“Tell me something about your childhood.” You said breaking the silence. </p><p>“I used to love bird watching, my grandfather was enthusiastic about it.”</p><p>“Same, my parents used to take me for walks along the river, we’d spot all the different species, we had a little competition.”</p><p>He hummed, “That sounds nice.”</p><p>“It was…Tell me Oluo, why do you do it? The pretence, I think Petra would fall in love with you if you were just yourself. You don’t need to act so tough all the time you know? I like this Oluo, he’s a man that’s strong but also aware of himself, he’s intelligent and funny, he’s kind,” you stopped talking when you realised you were gushing and your cheeks had turned crimson. “Sorry I just, I thought you ought to know, I thought, I wondered whether anyone has ever told you that.”</p><p>Oluo was silent for a while, you had no doubt he could feel the heat from your cheeks against his neck. He was holding your hands, you didn’t recall how that even happened but your fingers were entwined with his. </p><p>The urge to cry became unbearable, this was not how this was supposed to go at all, why was being around him making you so emotional. </p><p>“Hey y/n, could we still, you know…” he asked shyly. </p><p>You had to laugh, after everything you just said that was what he was thinking of, well maybe that was in a way the perfect response. He was being himself, he wasn’t being arrogant, he was awkward and honest.  </p><p>“Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p>He turned around in your arms to face you, it was still cold so you huddled into him, “Just tell me what to do, I’ll try not to blow it this time.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle into his chest, “We’ll take it slow.”</p><p>The two of you started out much the same way as you had before, slow kisses and stroking one another’s backs, arms, hair. He remained tender just as you thought he would, when Oluo’s hands gripped your breasts, hip, thighs…you could tell he was eager but also gentle. He was building up to it just as you’d told him to, nice and slow. When your hands reached down and took hold of his butt, shifting his weight up a little and squeezing he let out a soft moan. </p><p>His kisses became more desperate, they were sloppy but not unpleasant, his teeth would occasionally graze your soft lips, his tongue in a dance with your own. You could feel his erection pressing against your inner thighs, his body rocked slowly against you, the friction making him moan softly. </p><p>Your hand traveled down his body, trailing the hair that led from his belly button to his pubic region. The hair there was thick, but it was soft and not at all unkept. Oluo arched backwards his eyes shut as you ran your fingertips up his shaft. You took your time in pleasing him, allowing him to get used to the feeling of your hands on him before you wrapped your hand round his length and slowly started to pump.</p><p>He moaned in your ear, soft nibbles at your ear lobe as you pleasured him.</p><p>“I want to taste you,” you purred.</p><p>“Please,” was all he was able to stammer.</p><p>With your hand still tightly round him you sat up and lifted the sheets from the bottom half of the bed, exposing him. His head was swollen and purple, his testicles tight against his groin. You bent down to suck on him licking your lips at the sight, you knew it was him you had been giving the oral lessons to, however his dick now looked so gorgeous and full you couldn’t help but suck on it. </p><p>You licked the base up to the tip and swirled your tongue round the head. A pearl of pre-cum leaked from the tip, you took a moment to breathe on him sending shivers down his spine before you licked the salty liquid.</p><p>“Y/N” He moaned and his hands found your hair. </p><p>He tasted so good, like salted and sweet popcorn, your head continued to bob up and down at a slow pace. When his cock popped from your mouth you licked his head, swirled your tongue round the top and then you’d ease it back into your mouth so his length hit the back of your throat. One of your hands went reached beneath his cock to fondle his balls, above you Oluo sounded like he was losing his mind.</p><p>“Stop, please stop or else I’m gonna,” you let his cock pop out of your mouth and climbed back up the bed next to him.</p><p>“Well then Oluo,” you noticed how he shuddered when you said his name, “Shall we?”</p><p>He was on you in a matter of seconds, you spread your legs for him, one hand gently opening yourself up for him, the other guiding his cock to your entrance. When he was positioned you moved your hands to his hips so you could help instruct him with position and rhythm. </p><p>“Now just slide in at that angle, nice and slow,” you instructed him.</p><p>He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut as he buried himself completely inside you in one fluid but sensual movement. You let out a small gasp as you felt your walls constrict around him and his cock hit the back of your walls.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” His eyes shot up and he pulled out.</p><p>You laughed and pulled him closer, “No, it felt good that’s all.”</p><p>He looked proud for a moment and then thrust into you again completely filling you this time, your fingernails dug into his back and scratched slightly. </p><p>For someone who had never had sex before he moved like an expert in a matter of moments, the first few thrusts were clumsy so you continued to hold him steady. But once he got into the rhythm you were able to move your hands away from his hips and enjoy the moment, trusting him with both your pleasure. As he started to learn his own body, finding a rhythm his face contorted in pleasure.</p><p>After a few minutes you decided it was time he discovered another position, you flipped Oluo over and slid down onto his cock slowly riding him. One of his hands reached up and squeezed your breast, the look on his face was intoxicating. </p><p>You continued to roll your hips, hoping the pleasure he was receiving was in equal measure to how you felt, his face greatly suggested it was. “Fuck Oluo,” you moaned his name, why did it feel so good to allow it to roll from your mouth. </p><p>He placed his hands on your hips and begun to guide you, setting a pace he was comfortable with while thrusting his hips up to meet yours. </p><p>Now it was his turn to roll you back over so he was back on top of you, you were impressed by his stamina, “Yes mmmmnhhhm,” you moaned, you bit your lower lip and sucked. Oluo noticed and took your lip into his mouth and gently nibbled. This man who had never had sex before, who was so nervous at first was now about to make you come completely undone. </p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes,” you responded before he’d even finished. </p><p>“Oh that feels so good,” you purred as he started to rub small circles round your clit, changing between that and drawing a figure of 8. The combination of being filled by him the the gentle strokes of his fingers soon had you feeling close one again. Your hands balled in the sheets, knuckles white, you held your breath as you approached orgasm and watched the concentration on Oluo’s face as your orgasm washed over you. Your hips bucked involuntarily upwards several times  and you clenched around his cock as you came, Oluo still buried inside you.</p><p>He wore such a perfect smirk on his face as he watched you in your pleasure, his fingers rubbed your clit one last time as tears filled your eyes from overstimulation. When he removed his hand from between your legs he rested it on your hip, holding you steady as he continued to move inside you. </p><p>His thrusts soon became erratic, his breathing quickened, you knew that expression, knew that he was about to let go. </p><p>“Cum inside me,” you said into the crook of his neck. Maybe this was slightly reckless but you were on birth control and you were Oluo’s first, so for the sake of the moment you wanted him and all of him for that moment and you wanted him to be able to feel what it was like. </p><p>Those simple words were all it took for him to come undone. His hips jerked, cock twitched inside you, he screwed his face up and just as you thought he might bite his tongue you enveloped his mouth with your own to protect him from hurting himself. He thrust several times, moaning into you as you felt him spill deep inside you. </p><p>As your heart began to slow he lay down, still on top of you and nuzzled into your neck, your arms wrapped around him so you could hold him close.  He looked up from your chest and you down at him, you lay in bed holding one another without saying anything, there was a satisfied smile on his face that just made you want to kiss him over and over again.</p><p>It was only then you realised that Oluo was still inside you, his eyes warm as if in a dose. He was soft but still inside, you liked that, usually others were so quick to pull out, clean up and carry on with their day. The closeness and intimacy you shared was new, as he gave a contented hum you rubbed and scratched his back.</p><p>“How was it?” You asked, a question you knew that wasn’t neccasary. </p><p>“Hmmm how can I put it? Is it wrong that I want to do that again?” He replied with a grin.</p><p>“You enjoyed it then?” </p><p>He stroked your hair and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “I don’t think there are words to describe how much I loved that.”</p><p>You took hold of one of his hands, “What you said a second ago…no, it isn’t wrong. I know that, I know that this is something between friends but if you want to…”</p><p>His grin grew wider, “If this really is to be just for one night, we may as well make the most of it.”</p><p>You held your chin as if thinking, “When you put it like that.”</p><p>It was during your second round some time later while experimenting with different positions that finally someone was alerted to what you were up to. </p><p>You let out a guttural cry that was surely loud enough to wake the others, “Shit,” you murmured when you heard Levi’s voice, “Hey you two, I realise you’re getting busy in there but could keep it down.”</p><p>Oluo laughed and nuzzled into you, “It’s not weird that I feel completely comfortable with you is it?”</p><p>“No, I feel the same or…I never would have invited you back here for the first lesson.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did, I feel…” Oluo paused.</p><p>“Less stressed, more relaxed, more confident?” You replied. It seemed a weird conversation to be having while your legs were up over his shoulders, but the truth was it wasn’t just him who was feeling more relaxed. </p><p>As you lay sleepily in one another’s arms you heard him murmur, “Thank you y/n, thank you for letting me be myself, for teaching me I don’t have to try to impress Petra by impersonating…” He didn’t say Levi but you knew the words were on his lips. He held you tight and kissed your hair. </p><p>When you didn’t reply he sat up a little, appearing concerned once again, “Are you okay?”</p><p>You gave a weak smile, “I’m satisfied and sleepy,” you reached out to pull him back down to you, “But yes Oluo, I’m okay, thank you for tonight I think it’s what I needed too. I’m sorry if I seemed a little sad, if it was off-putting you know.”</p><p>Oluo shook his head, “Not at all my dear friend. You know I’m always here for you, you ever need to talk, need a hug, a shoulder to cry on… If I do end up with Petra, I’ll still be here for you. Besides I’m sure there’s someone far more handsome out there who’ll love you as you deserve.”</p><p>Oh your heart still ached a little for him, but in his words you found such comfort, hope and happiness for your friend.</p><p>You fell asleep in one another’s arms, he was the big spoon this time. You listened to the storm outside and felt safe in his arms, there was so much you wanted to say but in the end you realised you’d already said it and more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will technically be a very brief 4th chapter which I'm seeing as a one week later epilogue. This covers the reader being attracted to multiple scouts (of more than one gender) and in particular having a spark in their eye for Mike. So if you're into/happy to read that dynamic I hope you enjoy the epilogue. If however you're happy with just the Oluo content then I hope you've enjoyed this endearing :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the lessons Oluo &amp; the reader catch-up in the courtyard about how things are going with Petra. The reader also discusses who they've got their eyes on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week you were walking back to the barracks when you saw Oluo come round the corner, Petra beside him. The two were chatting happily, Petra laughed at a joke Oluo made and you had to admit despite your own feelings it warmed your heart.</p><p>When Oluo met your gaze the smile you wore couldn’t be disguised, as much as it hurt a little you were happy for him. </p><p>You watched them disappear into a shop and continued about your business.  A few minutes later you felt a hand on the small of your back you jumped but as you spun round you saw Oluo smiling at you.</p><p>“Hey,” you returned the smile. “Where’s Petra?”</p><p>“Still in the shop, she wanted to buy something as a surprise.”</p><p>“Oh is that so?” </p><p>Oluo grinned, he placed a hand on your shoulder, “I wanted to thank you, again, I…I think things with Petra and I might work out in the end. You know if I’m just myself and take things slowly.”</p><p>You nodded, “I told you so, turns out you had the key all along.”</p><p>He seemed a little concerned about you, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m all good you know,” now was not the time for lies, “I’ve been feeling a little sad, maybe somewhere there’s an alternative universe where the two of us hook up. You know in another life and all that, we’d have made a wonderful couple. But I’m truly happy for you, things worked out just how they were supposed to,” you squeezed Oluo’s hands and tried to fight back the trace of tears in your eyes, they were just memories.</p><p>Oluo brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “You sure? The last thing I want to do is cause you pain.”</p><p>“I’m sure, beside,” you added as you looked across the courtyard at Mike, “I’ve got my eyes on someone too.”</p><p>Oluo followed your gaze and whispered in your ear, “Mike? Really?”</p><p>You turned red horrified that it was that obvious, “Well, yeah, sure…but I mean Mike, Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Nanaba…” you stopped talking realising you were just making the situation worse.</p><p>“Huh, that’s quite the roll call there…”</p><p>You nodded as you opened your water bottle took a small sip and then gulped some down. </p><p>“Someone’s thirsty,” he said with a smirk. </p><p>You had a mind to slap him away but couldn’t help but laugh and pout. You crossed your arms, “Maybe, yes…but really it isn’t about the sex, it’s about friendship and finding a soul mate. I want to have what you and Petra have,” you said wistfully. </p><p>“We haven’t slept together yet, we’ve only kissed…”</p><p>“It isn’t all about sex you know, didn’t I teach you anything?”</p><p>“That’s the thing, you did you teach me so much. The fact that so far we’ve only kissed doesn’t bother me in the slightest, the kissing is wonderful.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You taught me more than I could have ever imagined,” he said as he hugged you. “And look if ever you need to talk to someone about anything, I’m here. But especially romance and sex, you can trust me. Or if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>He was being incredibly sweet, you liked this Oluo, the real one. You nodded, “I know, don’t worry I’m sure I’ll be bothering you soon enough for advice or a cry.” </p><p>You both chuckled, a moment of awkward silence passed as you shifted from foot to foot. </p><p>“So who do you prefer?” Oluo asked curiously breaking the silence. </p><p>“Hmmm I have the impression Erwin and Levi are occupied…I think I’ll just see what happens, though…” You stopped speaking when Mike looked across at you and waved. </p><p>“I think I’m gonna go see how Mike’s getting on right now,” you smiled at Mike and turned back to Oluo, “Go to her,” you said and watched him rejoin Petra as she left the shop. She pulled him into her arms, you weren’t sure you’d ever seen her that happy.</p><p>Turning back to Mike you walked across to him perhaps a little too enthusiastically.  </p><p>As you reached him Mike sniffed at your hair and you were sure you heard him give a small happy &amp; contended sigh. </p><p>“Hey!” You swatted him.</p><p>“New perfume?” He asked as he jumped back to avoid your hand. </p><p>“Why do you care?” Wait were you pouting as you said that? </p><p>He shrugged as if he didn’t care but the cheshire cat grin that spread on his face suggested otherwise, “It’s a nice day, want to take a walk with me? We could take the long way back.”</p><p>Across the courtyard Oluo was staring back at you, smile on his face he gave an approving nod, “Sure why not, you can buy me a drink on the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for reading, I originally wasn't going to write this part but I thought it was a sweet &amp; happy ending for both parts so epilogue it was!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>